


Constellations

by cyanhydrangea



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanhydrangea/pseuds/cyanhydrangea
Summary: Sig isn't good with words, so he tries to use a little 'magic" to cheer up his lover.
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Not very good at writing haha but The Oh Hellos got me inspired to write them. Hope I did justice to them.  
> A fair warning for bugs in this writing!

If Klug was feeling down, of course he'd shove it down his throat and try it ignore it. He wouldn't let anyone see it and if someone tried to sniff it out, he'd get very loud and scold at them and try to distract them with something else. 

Sig knew he was feeling down. He could sense it himself easily. Klug slipped it in with their one sided conversations by saying things like "I'm not feeling well today" or "I'm...quite busy today." Following with a thousand apologies which Klug would 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 let apologies out so easily.

Sig didn't mind, everyone had their off days of course. When he felt sad or anything, the boy would just find his bug friends and spend time with them...or sleep. Klug wasn't that type of person to sleep or spend time with bugs (unless accompanying Sig). Klug would love to distract himself and shove his feelings deeper. It was already taking a toll on him, becoming more louder and shoving people away who according to him, "stuck their noses into things that have nothing to do with them. What your noses need poking into is your SCHOOL WORK." 

Sig wasn't good with words, he was good with his actions. He couldn't say "Oh I know you feel really terrible can we talk it out? It's ok if you don't want too but I know you're feeling really bad. I still love you though." He couldn't even say the words he wanted to for some odd reason. He would just give physical affection or try to show off his favorite bugs or places in the forest. 

It sucked. 

But maybe it would come of use today. Maybe it could help cheer up Klug. That would also cheer him up too.

Both of them were out on a night stroll. Sig successfully dragged him out from his late night studies. Sig would always ask why he'd be studying indoors for the summer. 

"It's nice out." Sig would say.

He remembered going to visit Klug during the afternoon.

Sig was currently sitting on the windowsill in Klug's room. The cyan haired boy would always climb up from the tree outside to land on his window. Klug was still sort of jumpy and scold at him for not using a door like a normal person, but for Sig it was easier to go see him that way.

"It's hot." Klug would grumble. 

"You should come outside." Sig said. Klug just gave him an arched look and shoved his face into the book he always carried with him. 

"No thank you. I have a perfect vision of myself sitting in here, indoors, where it is cool and I can continue reading and practicing my studies without sweating in a blistering heat." Sig blinked. 

"NonononononononoNO." The small spirit popped out of the book and flicked Klug in the head. "I am ever so TIRED of you complaining and moping and whining. Give me some peace for myself kid!" 

"Who says you had a vote on this?" Klug muttered. 

"Kid, take this nerd outside please. I am not one to beg but for heaven's sake just GET HIM OUT. I cannot deal with his crying and his sobbing" The tiny demon whined. Ayashii knew Klug was feeling out of the ropes as well, terrible with words but Sig knew that he wanted something good for his carrier. Aya would just cover it up with harsh words, sometimes in a playful manner. "Do it for me grandson I beg of yoooouuuu...This is another prison for me with his "Oh what am I to dooo!!"" The red spirit mocked with a high pitched voice. "Oh I am so terrible I will lift my nose in a haughty way and sniffle and-" Klug slammed his book shut angrily. 

"Enough out of you! I'll rip your pages up if you keep mocking me like that!" Klug hissed. The red spirit just gave a echo of laughter inside the closed book. 

"Can I grab you later then?" Sig would say after their bickering. "Like tonight? It won't be so hot. The cicadas told me so." 

"The cicadas told him so.." Klug huffed. "Fine! Fine yes don't let it be late. I still got things to catch up-" He was cut short with a swift kiss on the cheek. 

"Ok, see you later." Sig had said, jumping out of the window as Klug sputtered and yelled after him to use the door once again, his face turning ever so red while the red spirit behind him barked a loud laugh. 

Sig would swing his arms up and down as they both trotted into the forest. He finally got Klug to go outside after a month into their summer vacation, which was a big triumphant deal for the bug lover! He felt pretty happy, but never forgot his objective. 

"It's so loud out." Klug would say grumpily from time to time. Sig would shrug it off. The forest was being loud, the crickets singing as they try to find a partner, the buzzing of different types of insects hovering near the trees, the steady flaps of moths and the buzzing of beetles filled their air as they competed with the shrills of an owl into the night. It gave a sort of peace to Sig, knowing they were doing fine. 

Except for one silly little bug. The bookworm next to him wasn't doing fine. Klug was fighting with himself to let his guard down or keep it up just for the sake of both of them and himself. Sig softly blew through his nose. 

"Oh we're here." He stopped, Klug stopping behind him. Pointing a red claw up to the sky, a clearing in the forest gave way to the starry sky in the night. The flash of fireflies mimicked the stars in the sky, moving slowly before dissapearing and reappearing again. Some hovered around Sig for a while and then left. Some of them would go on his head, which his ladybug companion would try to shoo them away. 

"The fireflies seem to like you." Klug said. Sig looked at Klug, hoping for a good reaction but was met with a tired looking face looking up at the sky. His hope dwindled a little. 

"Wanna lay down?" Sig asked him. Klug shrugged. Sig dragged him with his good hand into the grassy clearing, laying down on the grass as the noise of the forest began to grow louder. It filled Sig's ears and his head for a moment until he felt some sort of sadness grow in his chest. Klug was looking at the sky, except not with his sparkling interest or his usual throat clearing before he launched himself into explaining the cosmos to Sig. Pointing to the stars, his hand over Sig's, tracing patterns and connecting the dots blending in the whirls of colors painted into the sky. 

He just laid in the grass, uncharacteristically silent. 

Sig didn't know what to say. He wanted to say so many things to Klug. Start a conversation or something should be easy. Sig just didn't know where to start or what to say. So he just stayed silent, putting his clawed hand over Klug's ever so gently. They stayed that way for a while, possibly half an hour or so as they both watched the stars move slowly, a comet would streak pass the sky and Sig would prompt Klug to make a wish. Klug would reply back by closing his eyes for a moment, the nodding, and then back to silence. 

After watching the stars for a moment, Klug suddenly got up and dusted himself off. Sig got up as well. 

"Thank you for that Sig." Is all the brunette would say. "I got to go back now." Sig felt something twist in his chest, a sad feeling again. 

"Wait. I got one more thing to show you." Sig said. "Do you wanna see a cool looking star? I can get one. Right now." 

Klug raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Just give me a moment." Sig said, walking backwards into the clearing. 

"How would that even be possible?" Klug would scoff. "Magic?"

"Uh. Sort of. You'll see." Sig called, trotting back into the clearing. He couldn't bring a actual star down here or anything. 

But there was something that was like a star. Something that glowed around them before, that caught Klug's attention. He gently lifted a red claw to the ladybug on his head.

"Sorry. You're gonna have to trade places for a while ok?" The small bug in his hand flapped her wings as a response and nestled into his finger, as he gently placed her into his satchel. The clearing held a lot of fireflies, but they dissapeared pretty quickly as soon he spotted one. Sure they were hard to catch, but Sig was pretty good a catching any sort of insect his eyes spot.

One of the fireflies landed on his finger, crawling up his good hand. He lifted it ever so slowly to see the bioluminescent bug in his hand. A common eastern firefly. 

"Hey there. Imma need your help little guy. Hope you can bring your friends too." The firefly hovered off his hand, but followed him. Sig began to shake the grass, leaving the clearing slowly as he entered the outskirts of the woody forest. He shook long tendrils of grass and bushes, softly scooping up some stray fireflies or letting some of them land on his arms or head. Soon he was just walking with a small mass of soft blinking flying beetles. Maybe around ten? Or fifteen? it could be more. He lost count. Sig cheerfully walked his way back to Klug, who was now sitting on a fallen log. 

"Tada." He said in his usual nonchalantly voice. Sig raised his arms in a "surprise!" manner as he was surrounded by fireflies. All of them were glowing and lighting up his two different colored eyes, sparkling with excitement. Klug blinked twice at him. 

"You..got the fireflies to follow you..." Klug said in a puzzled manner. 

"I guess I'm a star now. Those big patterns in the sky." Sig said. Klug's mouth twitched. "A firefly landed on Sig's nose and blinked his light twice. "Oh and there's my north star." 

Klug began to laugh, a small smile formed on Sig's face. Well at least his planned work. Some of the fireflies seemed to notice the change in the air, some of the leaving back to the forest. Mentally thanking the fireflies, he waved some away to sit next to Klug. A few of them hovered over the two, their only source of light besides Sig's glowing red eye. 

"You're so bizarre Sig." Klug shook his head. "Don't know how you did it. Was it actually magic?"

"No. I just asked them nicely." Sig answered honestly. 

"Just asked them nicely!" Klug echoed. "I shouldn't be surprised but here I am." Klug shook his head. They both fell into silence again. 

"Hey Klug." Sig began. 

"Yes I knew about your actions before. I know. I have been..." Klug paused for a moment. "Neglecting my own health as well as my own feelings out of habit. Its very hard for me change this instinctive boundary I hold onto out of my own fear." Klug gave a loud sigh. "I would like...to talk about it if you don't mind." 

Sig gave a rare smile, placing his good hand into Klug's and squeezing it softly. His two antennas twitched happily. Klug began to turn red and looked away. 

"I don't mind." Sig said. "I don't mind at all." Klug blew out a large breath, whooshing out of his mouth. 

"Thank you for that. For trying to help me." Klug fixed his glasses and gave a shy smile to Sig. A firefly landed on Klug's nose and he froze. 

"Hey he likes you too." Sig noted. "Looks like you're a star now." 

"If I'm going to be a star might as well be a bright one." Klug wistfully said. 

"Well I think you already are."


End file.
